


Different Colors

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't usually do this; usually, it's Ross on his knees in front of Brian, Brian's hands grabbing at his head, taunting and teasing. They don't usually switch it up, but, this morning, Brian had woken Ross up with damp, wet kisses spread all over his chest and neck, rousing Ross awake, and whispered gruffly in his ear, "Good morning, Daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Who's Your Daddy episode of Steam Train! 
> 
> Title is from "Different Colors" by Walk the Moon.

"You look pretty good on your knees," Ross says, smiling down at Brian. He's trying to be firm, but he can't help the bit of fondness that seeps into his words. He can't help the way that his hand cups Brian's jaw, either, the rough scratch of stubble biting into his skin. His fingers slide across Brian's face, tracing his jaw, his nose, watching Brian's eyes flutter as his hand finds Brian's hair and sinks in, tipping Brian's head back again. "I bet that you'd look even better with my cock in your mouth."

Brian groans and nods as best he can with Ross's hand tangled in his hair.

"Yeah?" Ross asks. His heart is beating wildly in his chest. He's a little nervous, wanting to pull this off for Brian. "Is that what you want? You want to suck Daddy's dick?"

Brian lets out a low groan, the sound a deep rumble, and Ross feels warmth move through him, spreading through his veins. They don't usually do this; usually, it's Ross on his knees in front of Brian, Brian's hands grabbing at his head, taunting and teasing. They don't usually switch it up, but, this morning, Brian had woken Ross up with damp, wet kisses spread all over his chest and neck, rousing Ross awake, and whispered gruffly in his ear, "Good morning, Daddy."

That's all that it took for Ross to know what kind of head-space that Brian was in today. For as tough as Brian can be, all of his sass and snark, there are times where he needs to be taken care of, controlled, told what to do. This is one of those times. Ross is going to take care of him. Ross is going to be his Daddy today.

He tugs on Brian's hair, the salt-and-pepper strands soft against his fingertips. He tugs just like Brian would do to Ross, what Ross is used to feeling.

"That wasn't an answer. If you want my dick, then you need to tell me."

Brian looks up then, eyes sharp but undeniably vulnerable, desperate. Ross's breath hitches, his cock stirring in his jeans. Brian looks so unbelievably _good_ and it's so interesting for Ross, so beautiful, to watch Brian relax into this new role, letting Ross make the calls and decisions.

" _Please_ ," Brian says softly, almost a whine, and Ross has to bite back his own groan. "Please, Daddy, let me suck you off. I want to taste you so bad."

"That's better," Ross says, praising. That's easy for him - he knows how much he likes it, how much he adores when Brian tells him that he's good, that he's doing well, how it warms him like nothing else. "Since you're being so good, you can go ahead and get my cock out. Get me nice and hard, Brian."

Brian moves instantly. With confident, deft fingers, he goes to the button on Ross's pants, undoing them and tugging down the zipper in record time. Brian is pretty familiar with stripping Ross. It's basically muscle memory at this point, and Ross is half-sure that Brian might just hold the record for how fast someone can get Ross naked.

Brian's hand dips inside Ross's jeans, touching Ross through the cloth barrier of his boxers, cupping the weight of his cock, testing, before he tugs the material down far enough pull Ross's half-hard cock out. Ross hisses lightly at those first touches. The same way that Brian isn't used to being the submissive one between them, Ross isn't used to having everything focused on him. He's used to getting Brian off, working him up, while his own cock sits hard and heavy between his thighs, dying for attention, to get off, but waiting until Brian is ready for him to come. Right now, it's the opposite: Ross is the focus and Brian is going to bring him off first.

"Show me how good you are," Ross coos to Brian, releasing his hair and carding his fingers through it instead, allowing him space to move.

Brian does just that, sitting up straight and moving forward instantly to hold the base of Ross's cock. He holds Ross and uses the tip of his tongue to gently lick at the head of Ross's cock. Ross groans, reaching out and holding Brian's shoulder. His head is swimming already from the scene and Brian and how good it feels.

Brian drags his tongue in slow circles around the head of Ross's dick, teasingly slow, tortuously slow, and it feels good to know that, even here, in this submissive role, Brian will still tease Ross the way that Ross is used to. Brian moves his attention to the slit of Ross's cock, a sure-fire way to work Ross up. Ross's fingers clench into the fabric of Brian's t-shirt, digging in already as he anticipates the feeling.

Brian nudges his tongue at the slit, edging the tip of his tongue against the hole. Ross gasps. He's so sensitive there and Brian knows it. He teases his tongue against the slit, collecting the first drops of pre-come that have barely begun leaking from Ross's cock. He's definitely hard now, fully stiff and ready for Brian to take him down.

"Okay," Ross says, breathing harder already, skin pinking all over and his body feeling on fire. He moves his hand to cup Brian's cheek. "I want you to suck me now."

Brian nods, licking his lips, and Ross feels dazed as he watches the deep red of Brian's tongue slide against his lips. Ross is so ready to feel him. Brian shuffles closer, licking over the head again with flat strokes of his tongue that make Ross shiver already.

"Mm, your mouth is so hot, so ready for Daddy's cock," Ross says, trying to remember that he's holding the reigns here, that Brian needs him to be vocal.

Brian moans around the head of Ross's cock, licking a little sloppily, faster now. Ross licks his lips. He can't wait any longer, wanting to feel Brian warm around him. He moves his hand to the base of his cock, knocking Brian's hand away so that Ross can hold himself, can guide himself to Brian's mouth.

Brian stills when Ross moves, opening his mouth. Ross rubs the head of his cock against Brian's lips, leaving slight, shiny trails behind. Brian is stock-still, kneeling before Ross and letting Ross rub his cock against Brian's face.

"You're going to take it for me?" Ross asks.

"Yes," Brian answers immediately. "Please."

"'Please' _what_?” Ross asks, the fingers of his free hand finding Brian's head and tugging his hair so that Brian will tip his head back and meet Ross's eyes. He gets this cool shiver of pleasure running down his spine at seeing Brian being so submissive. Ross isn't used to it, is more used to Brian's rough touches, harsh words. It's so rare that Ross gets to see this side of the other man and he desperately loves it.

"Please, _Daddy_ ," Brian corrects, his voice a low rumble.

"Okay." Ross nods. With his hand still on his dick, he starts to press into Brian's mouth.

Ross almost forgot how fucking good Brian's mouth feels. How long has it been since Brian has sucked him off? Too long, apparently, because Ross groans loudly, gasping as Brian instantly starts licking at his cock, sliding his tongue along the underside, trying to find the thick vein that Brian is so fond of tracing with his fingertips.

Ross's fingers tighten in Brian's hair. "Your mouth is so good, so hot, for your Daddy," Ross manages to get out. Brian is so fucking skilled with his mouth, so practiced at working Ross up - though Ross is used to getting it later, Brian's tongue licking over his ass, eating him out after a good fucking, or Brian holding him down and licking the slit of his cock mind-numbingly slow to drive Ross insane between rounds while Brian gets it up again.

Brian moans, eager and a little raw, and the sound drives Ross wild. To hear Brian sound so needy, to know that he needs this from Ross and that only Ross can give it to him...it's so much, a heavy weight on his chest that spreads into this warm pleasure.

"Yeah, you like sucking Daddy's cock, don't you?" Ross asks. "You love the feeling of Daddy, big and hard in your cute mouth?" Ross says, cycling through what he likes to hear, what Brian tells him. Brian bobs eagerly, moaning his response as he drops his jaw a little wider and sinks down further and further each time, wetting more of Ross's dick.

Ross grips at Brian's hair, forcing Brian's head up. Ross's cock falls wetly from Brian's mouth, strings of delicate drool connecting the slick head of Ross's dick with the wet red of Brian's lips.

"I want to hear you," Ross says, growing more firm and confident by the second. Brian's eyes meet his - they're on fire, so hot that Ross can feel himself twitching in his hand.

"I do," Brian says easily, voice rough, just beginning to sound wrecked. "I love your cock. Please let me have it back. Please, Daddy?"

Brian sounds so good, innocent in a weird way. Ross tingles all over. Brian is so fucking hot like this and Ross can feel his whole chest filling up with fondness, with love for Brian.

"In a minute," Ross says, hissing lightly as he strokes himself. He brings his cock to Brian's face, grazing the head against Brian's cheek, the slight stubble brushing Ross's sensitive skin and making him gasp. Brian is so good, already knows to stay still and not turn his head to chase the taste of Ross's cock. He lets Ross slide the slick length of his cock against his cheek before moving to do it to the other side.

"I wanna look at you. You're goddamned beautiful like this...Daddy's handsome boy."

Brian lets out a whine and Ross can see where his fingers dig into the denim of his jeans, how his eyelashes flutter with Ross's words. It's so special to get to see Brian soft and eager, to hear him whine and see him have to wait, to be patient. Ross wants to drink it all in as much as he can.

Brian shifts on the floor. It's barely a movement at all, but it draws Ross's eyes down to his crotch where Brian is hard, straining against his jeans. Ross can clearly see the outline of his bulge and Ross licks at his lips, unconscious of the movement.

"You're so hard," Ross whispers, almost awed by how much Brian is getting off to this, how it's just Ross getting him off. The power makes his head spin. If this is how Brian feels most of the time, then he can understand why Brian enjoys doming so much. The heady arousal and the fact that Brian isn't being touched but is still hard, still so eager and ready...it's amazing to Ross. "But you're going to be good and wait for me to come first, right?"

Brian nods, his fingers tight on his thighs. "I want to be good."

"And you are, so far," Ross says. "Are you ready to take Daddy back inside?"

Again, Brian nods and opens his mouth wide, but Ross is there to catch his chin, holding him still.

"It's going to be all of the way this time. Can you do that for your Daddy?"

Brian lets out a shaky breath and his eyes flutter again, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, red and beginning to chap.

"Yes, give it to me all the way, Daddy."

Ross wants to kiss him, wants to fucking drop to his knees and kiss Brian. Instead, he releases Brian's chin and watches as the older man opens his jaw as wide as he can, tongue out and waiting for Ross to move in. Ross doesn't make him wait long. He steps up close, shivering with anticipation as he presses his cock back into Brian's mouth.

This time, Ross doesn't stop. His hand finds the back of Brian's head, cupping the soft hair there as he slides into Brian's mouth. Brian opens around him, slick and wet, and takes every single inch that Ross is giving him. Ross doesn't stop pushing until Brian's nose is against the soft skin of Ross's belly and Ross's cock is passing that barrier, pressing back into Brian's throat.

Ross shudders, petting his fingers through Brian's hair. "I couldn't be deeper inside of your mouth if I tried," he says, his voice shaking slightly. "You're so good, Brian."

He glances down at Brian and moans in response. Brian's mouth is stretched wide around him, his jaw open, and he can see the careful way that Brian breathes out of his nose. He's still, waiting for Ross. Brian's eyes flicker upward, meeting Ross, and the heat in Brian's eyes is enough for Ross to tangle his fingers in Brian's hair and start to pull back.

Ross starts to fuck Brian's mouth, his hand pressing lightly on the back of Brian's head, allowing him to take that much more. Ross sets a slow pace, working his hips carefully to allow Brian to get used to the feeling, to how Ross is bearing down on him. Ross has been in this situation, his mouth watering at the memory of the last time that he took Brian all of the way, how he swallowed desperately around Brian, feeling overwhelmed but in the best possible way.

"I'm going to speed up," Ross warns. "Be a good boy for me," he reminds him, but he knows that, if it's too much, Brian will tap out. He also knows that there is very little that they do together that is too much for Brian.

Ross starts to move faster, fucking Brian's mouth, moving his head with his hand. Ross is panting, chest heaving. Brian is so eager, making these gasping noises as Ross pulls out, mingling with the wet noises of Brian sucking and licking around him when he presses back in. Ross grips Brian's hair tighter as his cock slides into the back of Brian's throat. God, it feels amazing having himself so deep inside of Brian's mouth, how his throat is a tight, hot heat squeezing around Ross.

Ross notices Brian's hand twitching, rising from his thigh and hovering hesitantly near Ross.

"Y - you want to touch me? You want to hold on to Daddy?" Ross asks, trying to keep his voice steady. It's barely working. Brian moans in what sounds like absolute agreement and Ross bites his lip. "Yeah, come on, baby."

Brian sets his hands against Ross's thighs, thick fingers gripping at his skin in a hold that's firm but needy. He moves against Ross, pressing into Ross's touch and moving with him fluidly, liquidly, taking Ross down like he can't get enough, taking each of Ross's thrusts.

"Shit, baby, you keep this up and I'm not going to last," Ross warns. It's true. He can feel the pulse of fire burning low in his belly. Brian works him up like no one else, adding to this new role, this excitement in their change; time is working against him.

Brian leans back against Ross's hand and Ross lets his dick slip from Brian's mouth, the thick head dragging slow against Brian's lips as it leaves his mouth so slick and wet from Brian, small droplets of spit hitting the ground between them.

"Something you want to say?" Ross asks, carding his fingers through Brian's hair.

Brian nods, licking at his lips. Ross has the urge to taste the salt lacing his skin. "I want you to come, Daddy. I want you to give it to me. I'll drink it all up."

"Holy shit," Ross breathes before he schools himself. He catches the briefest hint of a smirk on Brian's face before he's back in his role. Even here, he knows how to push Ross's buttons and surprise him. Ross nods, stroking himself, and Brian leans in to lick at the head of Ross's cock again, a slick swirl of his tongue. "I'll give it to you, baby. You can have all of Daddy's come."

He's back inside of Brian's mouth now, the pace a bit rougher, but Brian adapts, swallowing around him, using his tongue under the head of Ross's cock. He finds that thick vein and traces it with the flat of his tongue as Ross fucks in and out of his mouth.

Ross is so close, teetering right at the edge. He works fast and hard against Brian, the other man taking Ross so well, so deep. Ross bites his lip, holding Brian's head down against him so that he's as deep as he can be when he comes, so that Brian can have exactly what he wants.

"I'm coming," Ross gasps as he feels his orgasm wash through him, that shivering pleasure moving through him in waves. "Swallow it, Brian. Take every fucking drop." Ross is coming so hard that he almost loses himself to it, to everything except the way that he's twitching inside of Brian's mouth, how he can feel Brian's throat working around him to swallow his come.

Ross pulls back. Brian sucks at him right until Ross leaves him, verging on being too much. Ross's cock is rapidly softening; it slips from Brian's mouth, droplets of come leaking from the tip. Brian must remember Ross's words because he leans forward to lick them clean, catching them on his tongue.

Ross groans and shuffles back, petting Brian as he catches his breath. Brian stills, hands leaving Ross's thighs to rest back in his lap, his mouth so beautiful and red, so slick as he waits for Ross's next order. He can still see Brian hard through his jeans. If this were standard, then Ross would be getting Brian off, but this isn't their usual fare.

"Jerk yourself off for me," Ross says. "I want to see you."

Brian nods and, lightning fast, undoes his zipper, wiggling his jeans down far enough to get his cock free. Brian has a gorgeous cock, not too big but bigger than Ross's own. His cock is completely hard, flushed red, and Ross has to ignore his impulse to go and touch, to taste.

Brian leans back against his heels so that Ross has a good view of him. He brings his hand to his mouth, spitting into his palm before he lowers it to his cock, hissing as he wraps a hand around himself. Ross licks his lips, watching as Brian struggles to keep his gaze locked with Ross, to not give in to the wonderful feeling of pleasure, of finally getting himself off after knowing that he did such a good job servicing Ross.

"You look so good like that," Ross says, taking in the way that Brian's thick arms flex with the movements, the way that his body arches into the roll of his hips. Brian starts stroking himself fast, no teasing, no mistake in intent. He's trying to get off. Normally, Ross might draw it out, might ask Brian to go slow, really make him work for the orgasm, but he's just as eager to see it, to see Brian come for him just because Ross told him to.

Brian thumbs against the underside of the head of his cock. He's already leaking, thick white droplets of pre-come dribbling down the head to the shaft of his cock, making his glide slicker. He huffs out these quiet noises - that's where Ross wants more. Brian can be so quiet, so controlled; Ross loves when he loses all of that and is stripped down.

"I want to hear you," Ross says. He's rewarded with a deep, rumbling moan and Brian's eyes sliding shut. "That's it," Ross says. "Show me how much you want to come. Show me how fast you can get yourself off, baby."

"Daddy," Brian whines, biting at his already swollen bottom lip. "I wanna come."

"Come on," Ross says. "Brian, come on."

Brian lets out a rough noise, something like a moan and a sob, and then Ross is watching him move faster, the red head of his cock peeking through the circle of his fist as he fucks his own hand for Ross. It's only a string of heartbeats before Brian is shuddering, coming over his own fingers for Ross to see. He looks goddamned beautiful, debauched. Ross's chest is so full of everything that he can barely wait for Brian to catch his breath and meet his eyes, smiling.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" Brian asks.

Ross nods and moves forward, sinking to his knees in front of Brian, taking Brian's wrist in his hand and bringing those thick fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean for Brian.

"So good," Ross says around Brian's fingers, needing to taste that familiar tang of salt and bitter. "You were so good for me."

Once Brian's fingers are clean, Ross finds Brian's mouth, pressing a sweet kiss there. He can feel Brian responding, quiet and lazy.

Once he pulls back, he meets Brian's warm gaze, happy to see the edge of a smile to his eyes, the familiar light there.

"Was I good for you?" Ross asks, acknowledging the ending of their scene, slipping back into his own role. It feels comfortable. Like wearing an old t-shirt, it fits well.

"You were fucking perfect," Brian says, tangling his fingers in Ross's hair and kissing him a little harder, a little more desperately, and now it's Ross's turn to whine. "Thank you, Ross."

Ross can feel his face warming up, but he shrugs. He laces his fingers with Brian's and tugs to get him to stand. "Come on. Let's go take a shower together. Maybe we can squeeze in a round two."

Brian smirks. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He still lets Ross lead him back toward the bathroom.


End file.
